


An Unexpected Outcome

by astano



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started after an offhand comment by Cory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what happens after spending too much time staring at gifs from the A Boy Like That performance. Oops?

It started after an offhand comment by Cory. They were watching the airing of _The First Time_ at Amber’s apartment and after the first section of _A Boy Like That_ had finished, Cory suddenly blurted out, “That was _hot_ you guys. Seriously hot”

Lea laughed, aiming a light slap at Cory’s stomach while Naya ducked her head, feeling a blush rising up to colour her cheeks. “I really don’t think that’s what we were going for,” she said.

“Well that’s what happened, whether you were aiming for it or not,” Cory replied, looking around at the others in the room for support. Harry nodded his head in agreement and Heather prodded Naya in her ribs, laughing as she said, “Yeah. Definitely looked like some serious sexual tension.”

“We all know Santana has a massive crush on Rachel,” Mark added.

“What?” Naya’s voice rose as her head whipped round to stare at Mark. “She does not!”

“Perhaps it’s just that Naya has a crush on Lea,” Heather said between giggles.

Naya felt her face heat up further. “Shut up, you guys,” she mumbled in embarrassment. “Can we talk about something else.”

“That’s a non-denial if I’ve ever heard one,” Mark said, laughing at Naya’s discomfort.

Naya aimed a cushion at his head. “You’re all being ridiculous,” she said. Mark caught the cushion in mid-air and threw back at her, she clutched it to her chest and focused on the television set, refusing to engage in any more conversation on the subject.

By the time the next set of commercials rolled around, Naya’s face had returned to something of its normal colour and everyone else seemed to have forgotten about their earlier teasing. Naya stood up, grabbing her empty glass from the coffee table in front of her. “I’m going to get another drink,” she said. “Anyone else want one?”

When several more empty glasses were thrust in her direction, Lea jumped up to grab some of them. “I’ll help,” she said, quickly following Naya into the kitchen.

Once the door had swung shut behind them, Naya turned, an apology for their cast-mates’ earlier behaviour on the tip of her tongue, but before she could voice anything, Lea spoke instead. “So, about this crush...”

Naya flushed once again. Her heart rate beginning to speed up as Lea walked towards her. Unsure of Lea’s intentions, Naya stepped backwards, her body hitting the wall behind her. Lea advanced further, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger and looking up at Naya through batting eyelids. “Do you think I’m attractive, Naya?” She asked with a slight smirk.

Naya gave a vague nod, her gaze locked onto Lea’s as she continued forward in a way that could only be described as predatory. “You’d have to be blind not to think that, Lea,” she said. Heat began to settle low in Naya’s stomach at the dark arousal evident in Lea’s eyes. She should be surprised by Lea’s actions, she should probably stop her before what she thought was going to happen actually happened, but all she could do was watch, entranced, as Lea’s hips swayed from side to side until finally, she came to a stop directly in front of Naya.

“Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Naya said, surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded.

Lea’s hands came up to rest briefly on Naya’s shoulders before trailing down the length of her bare arms. Naya’s skin prickled at the contact and the steady thrum of her arousal began to grow into an insistent pounding.

“Right now?” Lea asked. “With our friends right outside?”

Naya gasped as Lea moved her hands, trailing them under the hem of her shirt, letting her nails scratch paths across the trembling muscles of her stomach and up further until her fingers rested lightly on Naya’s ribcage and her thumbs were brushing the underside of her breasts.

“Yes,” Naya whimpered helplessly. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...”

Naya stumbled slightly at the force with which Lea’s lips connected against her own. She let out a ragged moan, her hands moving round to cup Lea’s ass, dragging their bodies closer together. Lea gasped into the kiss when Naya’s hands began to massage the firm flesh under her fingers and Naya took Lea’s open mouth as an invitation to slip her tongue inside, curling it around and tasting the lingering remnants of the red wine she’d been drinking earlier.

They stayed tightly against each other for long moments, each press of lips and stroke of tongue stoking the fire building between them until Lea broke away, sucking in deep breaths of air before dipping her head to pepper kisses along Naya’s jaw and down to her neck. She nipped at the skin below Naya’s ear, only to sooth the sharp sting with her tongue a split-second later. Naya whimpered and rocked her body forward, sighing in relief when Lea slipped a thigh between her legs, allowing her to press down against the firm muscle. Naya’s hands were running paths up and down the length of Lea’s back, fingernails digging in harder with each passing second, causing Lea to gasp lightly against Naya’s skin.

She couldn’t quite believe this was happening. God, Amber would absolutely kill them if she knew what they were doing in her kitchen. But _fuck_ ,it was too good to stop. Lea’s hot breath on her neck; thumbs that were coming ever closer to stroking over the peaks of her tightening nipples; the growing dampness between her thighs. She was being slowly driven to the brink of insanity and the press of Lea’s thigh against her centre was doing only so much to relive the building pressure. She needed more.

“Please, Lea. God, I—I need—“ Before she could finish, Lea’s thumbs finally rolled over the hard peaks of her nipples and she had to bite back the loud groan that threatened to escape.

“What was that?” Lea whispered against her ear before dipping to suckle it into her mouth, nipping at the lobe with her teeth.

Naya shuddered, her head dropping back against the wall. “More,” she begged and thrust her chest out, desperate for more contact. “ _Please_.”

“I can do that,” Lea said with a smile. Her hands moved to cup the full weight of Naya’s breasts, thumbs flicking faster over her nipples, occasionally reaching up to pinch and roll the buds between nimble fingers.

“Fuck, Lea,” Naya panted. She was sure her arousal was soaking through her underwear, she could feel the dampness spreading down the tops of her thighs as she continued to work herself desperately against Lea’s leg. “Can you—please, _fuck me_ already,” Naya let out with a desperate groan.

Lea laughed lightly, skirting one hand down from Naya’s breasts and along the waistband of her jeans. The buttons popped with barely any effort and then Lea’s hand was dipping inside, past Naya’s underwear to slide through folds slick with the evidence of Naya’s arousal.

Naya’s eyes rolled back as she bucked her hips into the touch. It was going to be over in seconds, because, _damn_ , Lea was _insanely_ good with her fingers. There wasn’t much space to work in and Naya really didn’t want to push her jeans down further, just in case anyone walked in—not that it wasn’t going to be extremely obvious what they were doing—but Lea was driving her crazy, each new touch setting her body alight and causing more wetness to drip down her thighs.

Lea’s fingers pressed repeatedly against her clit, stroking up and down then around in circles, never quite settling into a pattern, and Naya’s hips were bucking forwards, constantly chasing the movements. Naya bit her lip, trying to stifle the whimpers and moans that were coming more frequently as her body was relentlessly driven higher and higher.

She looked down, catching Lea’s gaze and felt her muscles tightening at the look of arousal in her eyes. “Harder,” she begged and Lea obliged, fingers strumming over her clit with more force, and Naya felt her body arch, muscles trembling as her orgasm came rushing upon her.

“Lea, fffucck, Lea, I’m—“ She managed to bring a hand up to her mouth, biting down on her own finger as she came hard, body shuddering violently through her release.

“Jesus Christ,” Naya muttered after Lea pulled her sticky fingers out of Naya’s jeans and brought them up to her mouth, cleaning all evidence of their activities from the digits.

She made to switch their positions, intent upon returning the favour, but Lea shook her head. “Someone’s gonna come looking for us any second,” she said and Naya nodded, but couldn’t help the look of disappointment on her face. She brightened though, when Lea almost immediately added, “Come to my place later?”

“I’ll be there,” Naya responded, pressing a quick kiss to Lea’s lips. “Just try to stop me.”


End file.
